Naruto:Lost saga ver
by Aquarius D zhura
Summary: Ia adalah reingkarnasi dari Naruto namikaze. hidup kembali Di dunia baru dengan marga, ingatan, kekuatan dan teman-teman baru bisakah ia melaksanakan takdirnya.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:lost saga ver

Disclaimer:Naruto, High School Dxd, dan hero-hero di lost saga bukan punya saya.

Warning:typo, newbie, smart naru, strong naru, (young Madara, Tobirama, Hasirama, Mito)

Sumray:ia adalah reingkarnasi dari Naruto namikaze. Hidup kembali Di dunia baru dengan ingatan, kekuatan dan teman-teman baru bisakah ia melaksanakan takdirnya.

-Chapter 1-

Perang besar dunia sinobi ke 4 telah dimulai. Awalnya perang ini hanya antara kelima negara besar melawan anggota Akatsuki yang tesisa yaitu Tobi A.K.A Obito, Zetsu, pasukan clone zetsu putih dan Kabuto dengan para pasukan **Edo tensei** , keadaan semakin pun memanas.

Mulai dari hidup kembalinya Madara,munculnya jubi,projek bulan merah,bahkan sampai Dibangkitkan kembali kaguya ditambah lagi musnahnya semua mahluk hidup di bumi akibat Ledakan dari senjata tengseinegan yg telah ditanam di inti bumi, dan kejadian ini hanya menyisakan dua orang yaitu kaguya dan Naruto.

Dan tentu saja mereka bertem... ah sudahlah baca aja ceritanya

"King **jutsu: tatsu rataka fuin"** Terdengar sebuah teriakan nyaring dari seorang pemuda berambuat kuning, ya dia adalah Naruto Namikaze sekarang ini ia sedang melawan sang 'Dewa kelinci A.K.A kaguya ootsuki'

-Naruto P.O.V-

Ah... Aku tidak menyangka mengunakan teknik **-king** **jutsu :tatsu rataka fuin-** efek sangat besar bahkan aku sampai harus mengunakan hampir seluruh chakra ku plus chakra kurama dan hanya menyisakan sedikit saja, ditambah lagi aku tidak bisa mengerakkan seluruh tubuku.

Akkh... bagaimana klo dia menyerangku pasti aku mat... Tunggu ah sama saja meskipun aku tidak dibunuh aku pasti juga akan mati karena jurus... ralat mati bersama masudnya

Asal kalian tau saja teknik yang aku gunakan tadi adalah teknik ciptaan Hagomoro O'otsuki, bakan dulu teknik ini pernah digunakan Hagomoro untuk mengekang pergerakan sang jubi saat pemisaah jubi menjadi 9 biju, yah... walaupun tidak sampai meledak sih, karena chakra Hagomoro masih sanggup untuk mencapai tahap kedua. lah... Sementara aku, bisa mengaktifkan jurus ini aja masih untung-untungan karena keberuntunganku

-Naruto P.O.V end-

Detik berikutnya barier cahaya biru keluar dari badan Naruto melesat dengan cepat membentuk sebuah kubus besar bewarna biru yang mengurung Kaguya dan Naruto setelah itu aksara-aksara rumit yang berwarna hitam muncual pada dinding-dinding kubus membentuk pola bintang dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya (dengan pola aksara-aksara rumit yang melingkar dengan titik Hitam di tengah sisinya)

-di sisi Kaguya-

Ia sekarang melayang di tengah kubus, memandangi sekeliling. Wajah yang biasanya peuh dengan kesadisan dan kesombongan perlahan-lahan melunak.

"aku tidak menyangka akan terkena jutsu ini lagi... bahkan ini yang kedua kali" guman Kaguya pelan, lalu disusul hembusan nafas panjang .

Yah dulu sekali ia memang pernah terkena teknik ini saat melawan dua anaknya Hagomoro dan Hamura. menurut yang ia dengar dari anaknya teknik **king jutsu:Tatsu rataka fuin** adalah sebuah teknik yang membuat barier sangat kuat yang mengurung sang pengguna dan musuh. semakin lama bariernya akan semakin mengecil dan setelah berada diukuran tertentu semua yang didalamnya akan hancur dan lenyap yah... mati, teknik ini juga tidak bisa dihancurkan entah itu dari dalam atau dari luar, kecuali sang musuh telah lenyap.

Sementara dalam kasusnya teknik ini tidak menghancurkanya karena ia telah disegel sebelum meledak

" apakah yang kulakukan ini benar" wajah Kaguya terlihat murung.

Sepertinya ia menyesal. dulu yang dia inginkan adalah kedamaian tapi sekarang ia malah menghancurkannya.

"dulu aku berpikir kedamaian tidak akan tercipta jika masih ada manusia. Tapi setelah menghancurkan mereka semua kenapa hatiku malah seperti ini" Perlahan air mata keluar dari matanya namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya.

"sedih... menyesal... hah... semua emosi bercampur'"

Kini padangannya memandang lurus menembus barier biru melihat keadaan di luar. Hancur semua telah hancur hutan yang tadinya hijau kini menjadi tandus sungai yang tadinya mengalir bersih kini telah keruh bahkan bukit-bukit dan gunung yang menjulang tinggi pun banyak yang telah hancur.

Perlahan padangannya kini beralih pada Naruto yang keadaan bisa dibilang cukup buruk err... mungkin bisa dibilang sangat buruk dan penyebabnya adalah dirinnya yah penyebabnya adalah Kaguya.

Kaguya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedu. Ia menyesal ah... tidak sangat menyesal malah.

"huhf... meminta maaf ya??"ucapnya pelan, maaf cuma kata itu yang terlintas di pikiran nya.

"kurasa aku perlu melakukan itu . tapi bangaimana jika tidak di maafkan secara aku telah membunuh semua temanya tapi... " ucapannya terhenti sejenak "ah... setidaknya aku sudah minta maaf" ujarnya memberi motivasi kepada dirinya sendiri

Setelah sedikit berpikir ahirnya Kaguya telah memutuskan. Ia akan meminta maaf kepada Naruto walupun ia tidak yakin sih kalau Naruto akan memaafkannya.

Tapi Ta'ada salahnya mencoba bukan

Kaguya melepasakan mode bertarungnya. tanduk dan mata ketiga nya telah hilang, matanya juga telah kembali ke mata normal.

Sekarang ia memakai kimono khas Miko yang terlihat kebesaran. Kimono itu berwarna putih dengan dengan hiasaan motif bunga sakura berwana ungu yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya, dirambut nya juga ada sebuah penjepit rambut berbentuk bunga dan jangan lupa juga sebuah gambar lambang Clan Ootsuki pada bagaian belakang kimononya.

Perfec mungkin itu kata yang pas untuk itu. selain kedua asetnya yang besar, Kaguya terlihat sangaat cantik dan imut tetentunya. yah setidaknya itulah menurut Author hehehe...

Setelah masuk kedalam **human from** Kaguya mulai terbang merendah. yah benar ia akan menghapiri Naruto melakunkan rencananya dan memberikan sedikit hadiah untuknya

\--Naruto P.O.V--

.

'aku menelan ludah ku entah sudah yang ke berapa kali ini sudah tidak bisa ku hitung.

Takut?? tentu saja bagaimana tidak dia adalah orang telah membunuh semua makluh hidup yang ada di dunia ku, menggunakan senjata **Tengseinegan** yang telah di summon dari bulan dan ditanamkan ke inti bumi dan meledakkan nya.

Untung saja aku selamat yah walaupun itu harus di bayar mahal dengan kematian sahabat ku sasuke... andai saja aku lebih kuat..

Ohh... kami-sama buruknya nasib ku. Tapi yang membuatku heran kenapa menonaktif kan **Rineganya** padahal jika ia menggunakan teknik itu ia mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih badas.

Walau harus ku akui sih dengan memakai wujud itu ia lebih cant-ahhh... sepertinya otakku telah gesrek menyebut iblis badas itu cantik.

Ia tepat turun disampingku,terlihat senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya. ta-tapi walaupun manis jika kalian ada di posisiku pasti kalian mengangapnya senyuman malaikat kematian yang seolah berkata "mati mati mati mati " ahhh... benar-benar .

Dengan sisa tenagaku aku mencoba berbicara "kheh.. apa sekarang kau akan membunuhku kaguya??" tanyaku padanya walau lancar tapi tetap saja banyak keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku.

Dan bukannya menjawab si dewi kelinci jongkok lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan untuk aku sendiri hanya bisa pasrah.

 **'cup'**

Yah... sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirku. Terkejut ??tentu saja tapi bibirnya manis dan lembut hehehehe...

"kurasa itu cukup untuk menjawabnya " ucapnya sambil memposisikan dirinya tidur menggunakan tanganku sebagai bantalanya. Dan untukku lagi-lagi aku cuma bisa pasrah menerimanya

"trima kasih telah menyadarkanku" aku bisa mendengar suara Kaguya yang sosoknya berada disampingku.

"dan maaf telah menhancurkan duniamu!!"lanjutnya. Tapi kalau dari suaranya iya terlihat sedih atau mungkin menyesal yah aku tidak tau.

Suasana menjadi hening

Bukannya aku tidak mau menjawab tapi mungkin aku perlu sedikit berpikir.yah kalian pasti pernah mendengarkan sebuah kalimat bijak 'jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan emosi, karena itu pasti buruk'

Memaafkannya ?? entahlah aku juga tidak yakin. Sebenarnya sih walaupun aku tidak memaafkannya itu juga tidak berpengaruh. Lagipula kata maaf saja tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya.

Mungkin meminta pendapat Kurama bukan sesuatu yang buruk. yah... meskipun ia rubah yang cerewet, pemalas dan galak tapi aku tau, disisi lain iya merupakan rubah baik. hal ini terbukti sejak kecil ia selalu menyembuhkanku ketika aku terluka, yah... walaupun dulu ada masud lainya sih.

Dan juga sekalian trima kasih kepadannya dan mengucapkan salam perpisaahan tentunya, pikirku sambil menutup mata.

 **-mindscape-**

Perlahan ku buka mataku lalu mengarahkannya ke samping kanan. Seperti biasa terlihat sesosok rubah besar berwarna orange yang tertidur, ia menjadikan kedua kaki depannya sebagai bantal.

" Yooo... Kurama bagaimana kabarmu??"tanyaku kepadanya,yah walaupun aku tau sih jawabanya,tapi yah... apa salahnya sedikit berbasa-basi sebelum yah kau tau **mati.**

"gzzz... tentu saja sama denganmu bodoh" " tubuhku juga mati rasa semua!! dan ini semua gara-gara kau" balas nya dengan bertriak-triak dan jangan lupa tatapan tajam yang ditujukan kepadaku, dan mungkin jika ia bisa bergerak pasti ia juga akan menunjuk-nunjukku dengan tangannya.

"oi bola bulu sialan kenapa kau menyalahkanku, bukannya kau yang menyarankan jurus itu padaku" balasku tak kalah sengit.

"tap- hah... aku lupa berbicara dengan orang yang memiliki otak udang sepertimu aku tak kan menang".

" apa mas-" belum selesai aku membalas perkataannya Kurama sudah memotong perkataanku

"sudahlah... Naruto" "jadi.. kau kensini untuk apa ??apa kau ingin meminta saranku tentang Kaguya??" tanyanya sambil menatap bosan terhadapku

"umm... begitulah Kurama. jadi bagai mana menurutmu??"

Kurama menutup matanya selanjutnya ia menghela nafas "hah... kau selalu menyusahkanku Naruto" aku hanya bisa tersenyum garing mendengar keluahannya. Yah... secara tidak lalu aku memang banyak menyusahkanya

"kalau tahu sebenarnya Kaguya-hime adalah orang baik. Dulu yang dia inginkan hanyalah kedamaian, sebab itu ia memakan bukan pohon sinju. singkat cerita ia berhasil membuat perdamaian pada waktu itu. namun lambat laun iya telah dimakan oleh sisi jahat dari buah itu. ia menjadi semakin menjadi sombong, akuh, haus akan kekuatan. sampai ahirnya ia berhasil disegel oleh hagomoro" jawaban Kurama tadi mengiang di kepalaku

Apakah aku harus memaafkanya

Atau tidak

Tapi menurut penuturun Kurama tadi, aku baru tau kalau kaguya itu telah termakan oleh sisi jahat dari buah sinju. Tidak herah sih Esitensi sekuat itu memiliki sisi jahat sekuat itu. Dan Kurasa memaafkannya bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Hah...

" mungkin kau benar Kurama, kurasa aku harus memaafkannya" ucapku

Sementara disisi Kurama ia tidak membalas perkataanku namun kulihat tercipta senyum di wajah nya

Yah... walau tetap aja seram sih, dan sepertinya iya setuju dengan keputusanku.

keada'an menjadi hening sejenak

"er... Kurama"

"apa"

"trima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku dan maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melepaskanmu" Sepertinya cuma kata-kata itu yang terlintas di benakku, tapi aku yakin kalau Kurama pasti mengerti tentang itu

Kurama melirik sebentar kearahku sebelum iya kembali menutup matanya

"tidak usah dipikirkan" "dan jika kau ingin memberiku hadiah kau bisa melakukan itu dengan pergi dari pandanganku, aku sudah sepet melihat wajahmu" mendengar jawaban Kurama aku hanya bisa tersenyum, walaupun iya memgusirku tapi aku tau ada kalimat tulus tersirat disana

" yah... baiklah jika itu maumu kurama jaa nee..."ucapku lalu memutus linkku

.

.

\--Mindscape of--

.

.

.

.

"kau tau Naruto hanya dengan menjadi partner mu saja itu terbaik merupakan hadiah bagiku"guman Kurama pelan lalu menutup matanya Sepertinya ia akan menikmati tidurnya kali ini

.

.

.

" ruto-kun Naruto-kun" suara triakan Kayuga terdengar di telinga Naruto

"hei kau mendengarku ??" tanya Kaguya lagi

"Ah... maaf aku sedikit melamun tadi" jawabku

"apa kau tadi sedang berbicara pada Rubah itu" Wanita itu kembali bertanya kepadaku

"ya begitulah... kau sepertinya lebih tau??"

"tentu aku juga memiliki memiliki moster sepertimu lebih kuat malah!!!" "Jadi?? " ucapnya membanggakan diri sambil merubah posisinya yang tadinya tidur kini telah berubah ia duduk dengan kaki di silangkan.

"jadi??" "maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"hah... tentu saja permitaan maafku tadi bakaa!!" ucap Kaguya dengan sedikit bertriak.

pandanganku menatap kearah sekeliling Sepertinya sebentar lagi barier ini akan meledak hfuf... Walaupun sedikit menyesal menggunakan teknik ini mau bangaimana lagi.

Setidaknya aku mengalahkannya bukan

"iya iya brisik" "aku memaafkanmu" jawabku dengan nada sedikit tidak iklas

"be-benarkan " ia bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar ia memminta kepastian kepadaku

"iya...aku memmaafkanmu" "ta-tapi jangan salah sangka dulu aku memaafkan mu karena aku tidak ingin di kehidupan selanjutnya aku dihantui oleh arwah penasaranmu"jawabku dengan sedikitku beri tambahan, yah... biar terlihat sedikit keren heheehe...

" kyaa... trima kasih Naruto-kun" mendengar jawabanku tadi ia langsung bertriak dan memeluku dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa pasrah

Tak laman setelah itu akasara-aksara diatas kubus mulai bersinar dan mulai bergetar

"jadi sudah Mulai ya... " gumanku, yah benar tehnik ini akan segera meledak

"naruto-kun " suara Kaguya memecah lamunanku "jika aku Diberi kehidupan lagi aku berjanji kepadamu aku akan mencarimu dan memberi hadiah besar " setelah mengucapkan itu ia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya padanku dan menutup matanya

Mendengarnya aku hanya bisa terseyum, walau aku tak yakin sih akan ucapanya.

"tentu... aku aku akan menunggu saat itu" ucapku sambil menutup mataku

\-- **Naruto p.o.v end--**

terlihat Kaguya memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Sebuah senyuman tulus terpatri di ahir hidup mereka.

 **Blaaarr... blaarrr... blablarr...***

Teknik itu hancur dan meledak menghancurkan semua yang ada di dalam nya

Ya... ini ahir dari perjalan naruto dan dan kaguya di dunia **Shinobi**

 **Blaarrrr... boom.. boom...***

Tidak berhenti di situ bumi pun ikut hancur hal ini sebahkan oleh **senjata** **teingseinegan** yang tertanam di inti bumi meledak, Tidak kuat lagi menampun cakra alam

Ledakannya menyebabkan planet- planet saling tertabrakan dan meledak.

Bahkan matahari yang merupakan pusat tata surya juga ikut meledak

.

.

Kini **Dunia shinobi** telah lenyap. tanah yang penuh pertumpahan darah, Perang, keberanian kini telah hancur

ini adalah ahir dari dunia **shinobi**

 **ya...**

 **ini...**

 **. adalah...**

 **Kiamat dunia shinobi**

..

TBC

gimana udah lumayan kan??maklum masih pertama kali buat , apa lagi ngetiknya di hp jadi klo terjadi typo harap di maklumi

Untuk updatenya zhura gak bisa janji. soalnya membuat fic ini cukup sulit menurut zhura apalagi zhura udah kelas tiga SMP jadi akan sibuk

Ahir kata **minta revieuw ya trima kiritik saran kok .klo flame**?? boleh asal membantu

 **Aquarius D zhura -- Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto:lost saga ver

Disclaimer:Naruto, High School Dxd, dan hero-hero di lost saga bukan punya saya

Warning: typo, newbie, smart naru, strong naru, (young Madara, Tobirama, Hasirama, Mito), All human

Sumray:ia adalah reingkarnasi dari Naruto namikaze. hidup kembali Di dunia baru dengan ingatan, kekuatan dan teman-teman baru bisakah ia melaksanakan takdirnya

\- chapter 2 -

Di sebuah kamar dengan warna biru dan putih mendominasi tempat tersebut. Terlihat seorang manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan terbangun. Padahal Matahari sudah meninggi menandakan hari mulai siang.

Ya... dia adalah tokoh utama kita Naruto Ryuta. Ia memiliki tubuh yang proposional dengan rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna blue shafir semakin menambah paras tampanya.

Tak berselang lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka, seor-ahh... masudku subuah robot humanoid bergenre perempuan dan Berpakaian maid keluar dari balik pintu tersebut.

Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah jendela dan membukanya. Cahaya matahari masuk Melalui jendela tersebut. Tapi seperti nya hal tersebut belum bisa membuat sang majikan terbangun.

Tak kehilangan akal robot tersebut naik keranjang Naruto. Perlahan ia mengoyangkan tubuh majikannya namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal, sang majikan hanya ngengeliat kecil dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sang robot maid menghela nafas, seolah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut

"huff... seharusnya aku tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto-sama berkerja di laboratorium sampai larut malam kemarin " Ucapnya sambil mengosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"jika cara halus tidak bisa maka harus menggunakan cara kasar" lanjutnya

" **Resist syok** " setelah mengucap kan nama jurusnya keluar percikan-percikan listik pada tangan robot tersebut

"maaf Naruto-sama Yuki terpaksa melakukan ini " guman pelan robot yang telah kita ketahui bernama Yuki tadi, setelah itu Yuki lansung mennyentuhkan tanganya kearah Naruto.

Efeknya listrik statis yang bisasanya digunakan dibidang kedokeran untuk merangsang kinerja jantung lansung mengenai naruto . Dan tentu saja spontan naruto terbangun dari tidur cantinya sambil bertriak karena kesakitan banyangkan saja bila listrik bertengangan tinggi menyetuh tubuhmu.

 **'deg'**

"uaa..." triak Naruto dan terbangun dari tidurnya sambil memegang bagaian dadanya yang masih terasa nyeri.

Semenentara si pelaku Yuki Ia tersenyum seakan puas dengan pekerjaannya

" ahirnya Naruto-sama bangun juga hihihihi " ucap yuki sambil terkikik halus

\-- naruto P.O.V --.

'deg'

"ua... " aku bertriak tubuhku seperti terkena ratusan volt listrik. Sementara robot humanoid yang menjadi pelakunya hanya melihat kearahku dengan memasang muka tak bersalah.

Sebenarnya sih aku tidak suka mengangapnya sebagai sebuah robot. Selain iya sudah kuanggap sebagai nee-chan ku, alasan lainya karena dulunya Yuki adalah manusia ia merupakan satu-satunya murid ayahku Takeda sitoru, oleh sebab itu ayah sangat menyayanginya .

Namun pada suatu waktu ayah ingin melakukan uji coba pada salah satu penemuannya dan yuki nee-chan mengajukan diri untuk menjadi relawan. Awalnya ayah tidak setuju namun karena nee-chan memaksa ahirnya ayah menyetujuinya. Singkat cerita saat melakukan pengujian terahir Alat tersebut meledak, menyebabkan yuki menjadi Sekarat dan kritis. Yuki-nee dirawat hampir satu satu tahun tapi entah kenapa belum kunjung juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

Dan yang merawatnya tentu saja ibuku Yoshino Ryuta karena tidak mungkin ayah membawa yuki-nee keluar. Karena kami sedang menyembunyikan diri dari dunia luar. Yah.. untung saja ibu Adalah salah satu hero Crayber madic yang sangat hebat menurutku, kalau tidak mungkin Yuki-nee sudah tewas saat itu juga.

Semakin hari keadaan Yuki-nee semakin memburuk Dua ginjalnya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, cuci darah pun cuma bisa sedikit meperpanjang Masa hidupnya, sebenarnya ayah sudah melakukan beberapa kali cangkok ginjal namun selalu gagal dan keadaanya di perparah lagi dengan syaraf yuki-nee yang mulai kaku. Ayah semakin frustasi akan hal ini ia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya membuat ibu semakin kawatir akan keadaanya. Awalnya Ibu membujuk ayah untuk merelakan Yuki-nee tapi tentu saja ayah selalu menolaknya, Suatu hari entah mendapat ide gila dari mana ibu mengusulkan Ide gilanya Merubah yuki-menjadi semi-humanoid atau bisa disebut juga manusia setengah robot.

Mendengarkan ide gila dari ibu ayah menyetujuinya yah... mungkin mereka sama-sama gilanya. Hari demi hari dilewati dengan mereka mengerjakan projek tersebut. Yuki-nee memang telah mati namun tidak dengan otaknya ayah mengambil nya dan mentrasfer semua ingatan Yuki-nee ke **super-Chip** yang merupakan cikal bakal otaknya.

Ahirnya Robot Humanoid Yuki selesai dibuat Dan tentu saja dengan sedikit tambahan heheehe. Dan untuk sentuhan terahir Ayah dan ibu memasukan Blue Life soul untuk daya kehidupannya. Yuki nee ahirnya hidup kembali, dan tentu saja ayah dan ibu sangat senang akan hal ini.

" ahirnya Naruto-sama bangun juga hihihihi "ucap Yuki-nee diahiri dengan kikikan halus halus dari bibirnya

Ahh... sudah dulu ya ceritanya, sepertinya yuki-nee berbicara kepadaku

" Mou... nee-chan Bisakah Kau membangunkan ku dengan sedikit lebih manusiawi dan bukan kah sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sufix sama" ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku

Aku sebenarnya heran Kepada Yuki-nee Kenapa ia selalu mengaanggap dirinya maid keluarga kami, padahal ayah dan ibu sudah meminta Agar tidak memanggil kami dengan ahiran sufix sama dan juga mengajak nee-chan menjadi Salah satu keluarga kami. Tapi ya begitulah... ia menolaknya dengan halus dan lebih memilih menjadi maid

"mau bagaimana lagi Naruto-sama tadi Yuki sudah mencoba membangunkan Naruto-sama dengan cara manusia tapi anda tidak bangun juga Jadi dengan terpaksa Yuki melakukanya dengan cara Yuki "

"dan masalah sufix bukankah kita telah membahas ini Naruto-sama. "

Mendengar jawabanya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas ,dipaksapun ahir nya juga sama saja

"hah... kurasa kau benar" ucapku

"oh iya naruto-sama bukankan mulai hari ini ada sekolah ? " ucap yuki-nee bertanya padaku

"iya benar nee-chan hari ini adalah hari pertama ku masuk sekolah" jawab ku membenarkan pertanyaaanya

Tunggu Aku bilang apa tadi sekolah ??ah... sial aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada sekolah

Perlahan Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah jam digital yang berada di atas meja. Angka jam itu menunjukkan waktu 07:30 , Kurang 30 menit lagi sebelum jam masuk akademi yaitu 08:00 tidak lucu kan terlambat di hari pertama masuk.

"Ua... Yuki-nee kenapa tidak membangunkanku lebih awal aku kan bisa terlambat " triak ku kearah nee-chan , tanpa menunggu jawabanya aku langsung Melesat menuju kamar mandi

\--naruto pov end--

Yuki tersenyum melihat tinggah laku tuanya, tidak ayah tidak anak sama saja, sama- sama seorang pelupa saat ada kegiatan penting, yah... walaupun kepintaran nya tidak diragukan lagi sih

"hmmm... enaknya membuat apa untuk sarapan Naruto-sama" ucap yuki bermonolog

"roti sandwich?? yah kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk" setelah berpikir sejenak yuki telah memutuskan, ia akan membuat roti sandwich untuk tuanya. Selain roti itu mudah dibuat roti itu juga bisa makan sabil berjalan, yah... walaupun makan sambil berjalan itu tidak baik sih. Lagi pula Naruto Bukan orang yang suka memilih-milih dalam menyantap makanan, asal makanan itu bisa dimakan dan enak naruto akan memakanya.

Setelah itu Yuki berdiri lalu mengambil tas yang ada di meja milik Naruto dah ahirnya beranjak pergi dari kamar tuanya, untuk apa ?? tentu saja memasak

.

.

.

.

Di dapur terlihat Yuki sendang sibuk menata sandwich di kotak bekal milik tuanya

Tak selang lama Terlihat Naruto belarian kecil menuruni tangga. Sekarang ia memakai khas dari konoha Heroes High School yaitu Kemeja panjang berwarna hitam dengan dua garis berwana putih melintang membentuk tanda X , jangan lupa juga sebuah lambang konoha heroes school pada bagaian belakang dan dada e kiri yang menghiasinya , lambang itu bertuliskan Hi (api) dengan back groud pusaran air berwarna biru (lambang klan uzumaki). dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam [Note: bayangin aja sendiri authornya aja bingung mikirinya ]

Yah... Naruto terlihat cukup tampan dengan pakaian itu apa lagi rambut putih bergaya spike dan mata berwana blue syafir menambah ketampannya.

"wah... Naruto-sama terlihat sangat tampan memamakai pakaian itu " komen yuki melihat penampilan tuanya.

Naruto berjalan kearah meja makan

Dan duduk ke kursi yang ada di sana

"mouu... jadi masud nee-chan kalau naru gak pakek kemeja ini naru gak tampan gitu ??" ucap Naruto dengan nada ngambek yang ia buat buat

"bukanya begitu naruto, naruto sama memakai pakaian apa aja cocok kok hanya saja menurut Yuki ketika Naruto-sama memakai pakaian itu Naruto sama terlihat lebih tampan tersenyum" ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum manis lalu memasukan kotak bekal tersebut pada tas milik tuanya

"oh iya nee-chan nanti carikan data-data tentang siswa Konoha Heroes High school ya " perintah Naruto kepada Yuki

"Baiklah Naruto-sama nanti file akan ku kirim" jawab Yuki, asal kalian tahu saja membobol Data base Konoha Heroes High school saja bukan hal sulit untuk Yuki apa lagi cuma mencari yang begituan.

"oh.. bukanya tadi naruto-sama bilang sudah terlambat" tanya Yuki

"ua... kau benar yuki-nee" "aku terlambat " triak naruto sambil menyambar tas nya dan langsung berlari menuju sekolahnya

"hati-hati Naruto-sama " triak Yuki dari dapur, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yoo ketemu lagi sama zhura dan maaf kalau pada chap ini kurang memuaskan

jujur ada banyak masalah yang terdapat pada chapter ini !!

yang pertama sih tentunya banyak typo yang bertebaran

yang kedua karena pas ngetik hp zhura agak eror , jadi gini deh jadinya

ketiga masalah pengaplikasian ceritanya cukup sulit dan pemilihan kata-kata yang pas. klo masalah ide udah ada di otak zhura tinggal pengaplikasiannya dalam bentuk cerita aja

sementara masalah utamanya adalah masalah waktu. karena sebentar lagi zhura mau melaksanakan UNBK pada tanggal 2,3,4,8 mei , jadi zhura harus rajin belajar supaya dapet nilai bagus dan juga mungkin setelah tanggal 8 mei zhura baru bisa ngetik lagi jadi harap maklum kalau updatenya lama

apa ada yang maen game Lost saga ??klo ada minta bantuanya dong buat cariin hero buat charakter-charakter di narutonya .syaratnya tekniknya harus agak mirip kayak yang asli contok nih

Rock lee hero miliknya adalah brus lee

udah pas kan kayak di aslinya

lalu bisa juga gini supaya pas sama yang di sinobi

Stunade hero miliKnya medic dengan special gear TiTan Glove karena iya mempunyai serangan yang kuat dan medic yang hebat

Chouji hero miliknya special titan karena bisa merubah tangan dan tubunya seseuai keinginanya

masalah Word dan pair ??

klo wordnya mungkin blum bisa deh .zhura mau lebih fokus ke penulisanya dulu. dan tentang masalah pair kayaknya sih mini harem dan untuk carakternya masih rahasia, ikutin aja alurnya ok

trima kasih udah mau review. reviewnya di bales via PM ok

 ** _Aquarius D zhura out_**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto:lost saga ver

Disclaimer:Naruto, High School Dxd, dan hero-hero di lost saga bukan punya saya

Warning: typo, newbie, smart naru, strong naru, (young Madara, Tobirama, Hasirama, Mito), All human chara

Sumray:ia adalah reingkarnasi dari Naruto namikaze. hidup kembali Di dunia baru dengan ingatan, kekuatan dan teman-teman baru bisakah ia melaksanakan takdirnya

\- chapter 3 -

Konoha Heroes High School adalah sekolah terbesar yang berada di Keraja'an Konoha. Sekolah ini juga telah Menghasilkan lulusan-lulusan yang sangat hebat untuk keraja'an, contohnya saja Namikaze Minato yang kini telah menjadi Raja di kerajaan Konoha ini, contoh lainya seperti pada generasi Hatake Kakashi, Maito Guy , Asuma Sarutobi Yang kini team mereka menjadi salah satu team terbaik di Konoha dengan Nama Guardian Knaight dan juga, jangan lupakan orang-orang hebat lainya tentunya.

\- Naruto -

Sekarang aku berada disini Konoha Heroes High school. Sekolah yang akan menjadi Saksi bisu lahirnya Hero terkuat, Naruto Ryuta hehehehe

Yah... itu adalah impianku dan lagi, tak ada salahnya bermimpi bukan.

Oh... iya, Kalian tau Aku tadi hampir saja datang terlambat loh.. . Aku datang di detik-detik terahir Gerbang akan di gerbang akan ditutup. Tapi, setidaknya itu tidak dihitung terlambat bukan? yah... walaupun ahirnya aku harus rela kena semprot kedua penjaga gerbang sekolah sih, tapi mau bagai mana lagi, mungkin ini sudah nasibku. Ya... nasib

Oh... ya, Kalian tau? sekolah ini didirikan oleh raja pertama kerajaan Konoha loh... Raja itu bernama Hirusen Sarutobi ia menyadang Gelar The Propesor Dan juga The Monkey King, walau sebenarnya masih banyak lagi , tapi kurasa itu untuk menunjukan Kehebatanya

Dulunya sekolah ini dibuat untuk melatih para hero-hero muda dan juga para pasukan Perang dalam perang akbar (The great war) 70 tahun silam, perang yang terjadi karena Perebutan wilayah Antara Fraksi Fallen angle yang sekarang ini berubah nama menjadi kerajaan Gigotriy dan juga fraksi Devil yang kini merubah namanya menjadi Menjadi kerajaan Makai, peperangan pun semakin meluas. Fraksi angles yang kini menjadi Kerajaan Heaven pun sampai turun tangan menangani masalah ini, namun bukannya Keadaan semakin membaik justru keadaan perang semakin Memburuk, dengan fraksi-fraksi lain karena ikut bertempur seperti fraksi yokai, vampir, Bahkan fraksi elemen nation (yang beraggotankan kerajaan Iwa,Kiri,Suna,Konoha,uzu, dan beberapa kerajaan lainnya ) ikut bertempur karena terusik akan keadaan perang tersebut. Yah... begitulah yang ku ketahui

Tak terasa langkah kakiku membawaku ketanah lapang yang cukup luas dengan Tribun-tribun penonton Yang mengngelilinginya kalau tidak salah sih, tempat ini yang biasanya Di gunakan siswa Konohan hero High school untuk bertanding atau hanya sekedar latihan biasa saja.

Setelah ku amati sekeliling ternyata sudah banyak orang yang berada di tanah lapang. Mungkin tadi ada perngumungan Saat aku belum tiba di sekolah tadi.

"test... test... test... satu dua.. tiga Sepertinya sudah siap " suara speaker terdegar Dari setiap penjuru lapangan, lapangan yang tadinya ramai, mendadak menjadi hening. Dapat kulihat seorang wanita dengan dada cukup besar berdiri diatas mimbar Dan juga Sekitar belasan orang yang ada di belakangnya, mungkin mereka adalah guru-guru disini.

"Baiklah... mari kita mulai acara penyambutan siswa baru di Konoha Heroes high School ini" ucapnya dengan semangat melanjutkan perkataanya

"sebelum itu perkenalkan nama saya adalah Stunade Senju saya merupakan head master di sekolah ini, dan juga saya harap selama di sekolahan saya kalian belajar dengan sunguh-sunguh dan yang paling penting kalian harus mematuhi aturan-aturan yang ada di sekolah ini. karena jika **tidak** " ia meng'gantukan kalimatnya dengan menekankan kata tidak.

"kalian akan berhadapan langsung dengan saya dan guru Bk sekolah kami. Dan yang perlu kalian ingat, kami tidak akan memandan bulu entah itu anak bangsawan, orang-orang perpengaruh bahkan anak raja sekalipun, kami akan memberlakukannya dengan sama dan juga aku janji itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang menarik bagi kalian fufufufu... " ucapnya nada menyeramkan dan jangan lupakan juga aura pekat yang keluar dari tubuhnya menambah kesan horor.

dan aku yakin pasti para siswa baru akan berpikir ulang jika ingin membuat keributan, aku jadi kasian melihat siswa yang berada di barisan depan, yang merasakan aura Head master sekolah baru kami yang seram hahaahahhah... , yah untung saja aku berada di barisan belakan jadi auranya tidak terlalu terasa, tapi tetap saja aura cukup membuat ku bergidik ngeri.

"haahahaha maaf sepertinya aku kelepasan lagi. Dan untuk acara selajutnya akan dibawakan oleh salah satu orang yang akan menjadi guru kalian Iruka Umino. Ia akan memjelaskan tentang peraturan, sistim di sekolah, dan juga hal-hal yang perlu kalian ketahui. Kepadanya saya persilahkan " ujarnya sambil memberikan miscroskop kepada seorang Pria yang ada di jajaran staf yang berdiri di belakang.

"hallo semua! Bagaimana kabar kalian... " tanya Iruka dengan nada ramah kepada kami semua

"Baik " jawab kami serempak yah... walaupun aku tidak yakin yang menjawab semua sih.

"wah sepertinya kalian semangat sekali ! kalian pasti sudah tau nama saya dari Stunade-sama tadi bukan, yap tepat sekali nama saya adalah Iruka umino dan saya akan menjelaskan tentang peraturan-peraturan dan juga hal-hal yang perlu kalian ketahui. " ujarnya melalui Pengeras suara itu

"baiklah, untuk menyingkat waktu mari kita mulai dari sekarang sekarang pertama..." ujar Iruka mulai menjelas kan. Yah tapi yang aku tau pasti ini akan memerlukan waktu dan juga akan sangat merepotkan

Skip

"sementara untuk pembagian kelasnya bisa kalian lihat di papan pengumuman yang telah disediakan" "ah... satu lagi, jangan lupa 1 jam lagi kalian harus sudah ada di kelas untuk pengecekan dan juga ngenalan siswa-siswa yang akan menemani kalian 2 tahun kedepan. Sekian yang saya bisa sampaikan dan trima kasih atas perhatianya " ucap Iruka lalu ia turun dari mimbar dan di ikutin staf-staf/guru lainya.

Setelah itu para siswa pun mulai pergi minggalkan lapangan. ada yang langsung menuju papan pengumuman, ke kantin, atau pun ada yang berkumpul dan berbincang bersama sambil menunggu papan pengumuman sepi tentunya.

kalau aku sih, lebih memilih untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman dan beristirahat di sana. Sementara masalah aku akan berada di kelas mana, itu bukan masalah oleh ku. Lagi pula aku tadi sudah meminta pada Yuki-nee untuk mengirim kan data seluruh siswa di konoha heroes high school ini, data itu berisi tentang biodata para siswa mulai dari Nama siswa, Kelas yang akan ia tempati, jenis hero, dan sebagainya.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tau, aku akan berada di kelas mana. asal dengan syarat sistem pemilihannya menggunakan sistem kekuatan [ dengan sistem kekuatan ini kekuatan atau keahlian para siswa digunakan sebagai patokan dalam penempatan kelas. A sebagai kelas terbaik/terkuat hingga abjad yang telah ditentukan, kalau tahun ini tidak salah Hanya sampai abjad/kelas D] dan juga tidak ada yang merubah kelasku.

Jika syarat itu terpenuhi maka kemungkinan besar aku akan berada di Kelas D. Tunggu kelas D? yap benar kelas D, bukanya aku lemah sehingga berada dikelas itu aku lumayan kuat kok, kalian tau aku bahkan bisa menghadapi segerombolan orch yang Notabene nya moster kelas D seorang diri[ oh ya untuk tingkatan/rank pada monster dibagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan Yaitu F sebagai moster yang terlemah sampai SSR sebagai moster yang terkuat dan hal ini juga berlaku sama dengan rank para Hero]. sebenarnya aku bisa saja berada dikelas unggulan seperti kelas A jika aku menggunakan Kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya, hanya saja aku tidak mau Berada di kelas menyusahkan seperti kelas A, yang kebanyakan isinya anak-anak konglomerat atau para petinggi kerajaan dan juga orang yang kuat, dan biasanya kebanyakan dari mereka mempunyai sifat sombong dan angkuh. Yah... walau tidak semua sih.

Nah... maka dari itu waktu test masuk aku menyebunyikan kekuatanku, untuk tingkatanku saat ini. Mungkin sudah setara dengan High di rank B, tapi aku hanya menunjukan sedikit kekuatanku yaitu skill dasar dari Hero miliku Space trooper [ **Laser Beam]** tidak sampai disitu aku juga mengagalkan Seranganku pada saat test heheehehe.

Pada saat itu Aku mengambil test jarak Jauh yaitu menembak, aku disuruh untuk menunjukan skill terbaikku dan tentu saja aku tidak mau. Jika aku menunjukan skill terbaikku tentu saja aku akan menggemparkan seluruh kerajaan. lagi pula aku juga sudah berjanji pada ibuku, aku tidak akan mengunakan kekuatan itu lagi huff... . jadi aku memutuskan Memilih Skill **Laser Beam** yang merupakan skill dasar dari hero Space Troper. Aku mencarger senjataku sambil menggincar boneka kayu yang telah disediakan oleh sekolah, belum saja aku penuh mencarger senjataku aku langsung menembakkan skill itu dengan sedikit tambahan berakting seolah-olah aku tidak memiliki cukup energi untuk melakukan itu, tak ayal hal itu membuat tembakan laserku tidak mengenai sasaran karena tembakan lasernya sudah hilang kehabisan energi sebelum mengenai boneka kayu tersebut . Ya begitulah ceritanya sehingga aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Umm... apakah kalian ingin tahu hal-hal yang disampaikan Iruka-sensei tadi? sebenarnya sih bukan hal-hal yang penting menurutku, hanya Hal-hal mendasar saja.

Pertama ia memperkenalkan guru-guru yang akan mengajar di akan mengajar kami di Sekolah ini Sekaligus Dengan hero plus Rank/tingkatan yang mereka miliki.

Yang kedua Ia menjelaskan tentang peraturan-peraturan yang ada di Sekolah. Contohnya Seperti Tidak boleh bertarung tanpa pengawasan guru saat berada disekolah, memalak, melakukan hal-hal yang buruk lainya.

Ketiga ia menjelaskan tentang tahapan yang berada di sekolah ini. sekolah ini menpunyai 3 tahapan sebelum siswa bisa dikatakan lulus.

Pertama kelas/tahap satu. disini para siswa Diajarkan tentang sejarah-sejarah dari fraksi-fraksi besar ataupun sejarah Konoha, dasar-dasar pada pertarungan, dan Juga Praktek-praktek ringan tentunya

Lalu Kelas/tahap 2 pada tahap ini siswa akan Diajarkan tentang Praktek di lapangan. Dan juga pematangan-pematangan teknik/skill yang dimiliki siswa

Nah pada kelas/tahap terahir siswa-siswa Akan dibentuk menjadi Team atau kelompok yang berisi 7 orang Siswa. untuk anggotanya berisi dari berbagai kelas (A,B,CD) dan dalam hal ini anggotanya telah dintentukan Oleh kerajaan, tapi waupun begitu Siswa juga dapat keluar dari Team/kelompok tersebut bila tidak cocok

Yah... kurasa Jika dirangkum penjelasan dari Iruka-sensei akan menjadi seperti itu.

Aku pun berjalan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk ku.

Setelah menyurfei beberapa tempat yang cocok untukku, ahirnya aku bisa memenemukan tempat yang cocok untukku. Tempatnya cukup rindang dan sejuk cocok untuk tempat ku bersantai, tepatnya Di salah satu pohon besar yang berada di taman belakang Sekolah .

Yah... kurasa ini tempat ini akan menjadi tempat favoritku di sekolah ini. aku pun ahirnya duduk dipohon tersebut dan memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin. Tidur sebentar !? Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk hhehheehe.

"Ruto.. Naruto... naruto " Seseorang bertriak dan memanggil namaku. Padahal baru saja aku menutup mataku. Haaah... menyebalkan dirumah tidak disini sama saja, pasti ada saja yang menggangu waktu santai ku. Padahal aku cuma ingin bersantai itu saja, tidak lebih kok.

Walau berat! mau tidak mau aku membuka mataku. Selain karena penasaran aku juga merasa pernah mendengar suara orang yang memaanggilku, tapi sayangnya aku lupa dimana.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku mencari sosok yang memanggilku. teryata yang memanggilku adalah seorang laki-laki, ia berpakain sama denganku, ia mempunyai warna mata berwarna - dan yang paling mencolok adalah rabut yang diikat kebelakang seberti buah nanas.

Tunggu rambut nanas? sepertinya aku mempunyai satu teman lama yang memiliki rambut seperti itu.

"Naruto namamu naruto bukan?" ia berdiri didepanku, lalu bertanya padaku

Aku mengemiringkan kepalaku kesamping mencoba mengingat orang yang ada di depanku

"Nanas ! Shika-Shikamaru kau shikamaru " ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk laki-laki berambut nanas itu. Ia merupakan salah satu sahabatku saat di sekolah dasar dulu, aku ingat kenangan-kenanganku saat sekolahan kami, saat itu kami (genk) sering sekali kena hukuman entah itu karena Kami berkelahi dengan siswa-siswa lain, membolos, Tidak mengerjakan pr dan ahhh... pokoknya hal-hal nakal gitu deh.

"cih kukira kau melupakanku naruto" ucapnya menyindirku

"hahahaha itu tidak mungkin shika, aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu! " ucapku sambil menunjukkan senyum andalanku.

"yah.. aku tau itu " jawabnya dengan nada mengejek.

"apa ma-" belum saja aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Ucapanku langsung disahut oleh suara cempreng khas suara wanita.

"kau disini shika? errr kau bersama siapa ?" ucapnya sambil melihat intenst ke arahku.

"Yooo... ino-chan " ucapku menyapanya, Dan juga, iya merupakan salah satu ke jajaran orang yang bisa ku sebut sahabat. Yah... walaupun masih ada yang kurang sih... .

"Ua... Naru-kun itu kau kan? kau kemana saja ?" jawabnya di sambung pertanyaan yang di tujukan kepadaku.

"yahh... begitulah... Aku ikut tou-chan dan kaa-chan pindah " jawabku dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan tetunya.

"oh gitu ya..." ucapnya sambil Menganguk-ngangukan kepalanya tertanda mengerti.

Saat pandanganku kuarahkan kearah shikamaru ia malah menatapku dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan, sepertinya Shikamaru tahu kalau aku berbohong.

"oh iya ngomong-ngomong di mana chouji ? biasanya kan kalau ada shikamaru disitu ada juga ada chouji " tanyaku kepada mereka berdua

"palingan juga makan, kau tau sendirikan kalau dia suka makan" celetuk ino menjawab pertanyaanku

Sementara shikamaru iya terlihat sudah memejamkan matanya mungkin iya sudah menuju alam mimpinya.

"kurasa kau benar " Mengingat sahabatku yang satu itu memang suka makan.

"hmmm... kruk.. teryata kalian disini ya? eh... naruto kau kah itu ? " ucapnya dilanjutkan Memakan Kripik kentang milik nya.

"yah... tentu memang memang siapa lagi " ucapku membalas perkataanya

"oh iya..., apa kalian sudah melihat papan pengumuman ?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya. mungkin iya terbangun karena terusik percakapan kami.

"Belum, dari tadi sibuk mencari kalian berdua" jawab chouji

"aku juga belum, bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya bersama-sama ?kau setujukan naruto-kun" ucap ino bertanya kepadaku

"kurasa itu tidak perlu " jawabku singkat

"tapi kan naruto waktu kita tinggal sekitar 30 menit lagi!" ucap chouji mencoba mengingatkanku tentang waktu yang tersisa

"iya naruto-kun Chouji berkata benar" sangah ino menyetujui perkataan chouji

"sudahlah kalian tenang saja, kita disini aja sekalian bernostalgia" jawabku

"memangnya kau punya ide naruto" tanya shikamaru kepadaku

"tenang Aku punya datanya kok tadi yuki-nee telah mengirimkan datanya kepadaku" "jadi... siapa yang akan kita cari lebih dulu?" tanyaku sambil mengotak-atik jam tangan yang ada ditanganku

"tentu saja aku naruto-kun, kau memang bisa diandalkan " ucapnya dengan diiringi senyuman di wajah cantiknya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita cari" ucapku sambil Mengetik Nama ino Di Keyboard melayang Yang tadi muncul dari jam tanganku

"nah.. ketemu" ucapku sambil mengetuk Nama milik ino Di Layar yang berada di atas Keyboard melayang tersebut

Nama: Ino Yamanaka

Umur : 12 tahun

Hero: Special Ijimai

kesukaan: bunga dan makanan yang manis

keahlian: - [belum diketahui]

rank:- [belum diketahui]

kelas: B

"jadi ino berada di kelas B ya " ujar chouji berkomentar

"tentu saja aku kan kuat dan cantik hehehehh " ucap Ino menyombongkan diri

"setelah itu chouji " aku pun mengetik nama chouji pada keyboar tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian muncul deh biodata milik chouji.

Nama: chouji akimichi

umur: 13

hero: Viking

kesukaan: makan

keahlian:- [belum diketahui]

rank: - [belum diketahui]

Kelas:B

"B ?, Sepertinya kita sekelas lagi ya... ino "

"umm kau benar chouji !, baiklah

Sekarang milik shikamaru lalu dilanjutkan punya naruto-kun" Ucap ino Memerintahku

"ummm... baiklah, " jawabku sambil mengetik namaku dan nama shikamaru. sebenarnya sih, aku bisa saja mencari biodata kami berempat secara bersamaan. tapi Mengingat shikamaru sama sepertiku [menganggap Kelas A itu merepotkan] kurasa ia akan berada di kelas yang sama sepertiku kelas D, belum lagi sifat pemalasnya yang melebihi diriku hah... .

Aku pun mengklik Biodata mililku dan

milik shikamaru. Di layar terlihat Profil Biodata milik kami berdua, miliku di sebelah kanan dan shikamaru

Nama:Naruto ryuta

umur: 14

Hero: [hero tertulis]Space trooper

kesukaan: Hal-hal berbau teknologi

keahlian: [belum diketahui]

rank [belum diketahui]

kelas: D

Nama:shikamaru Nara

umur: 13

Hero: Drak saman

kesukaan: Tidur

keahlian: - [belum diketahui]

rank : - [belum diketahui]

kelas : D

"D/D" ucap ino dan chouji hampir besar'saman. Mereka memandangku dengan pandangan Heran.

"kalau shikamaru sih... aku tidak heran kenapa ia masuk kelas D, tapi kalau kau? ku- " Ino mengutarakan keherananya, tapi belum saja ia menyelesaikan perkataanya chouji lebih dulu menyelesaikan perkataan ino.

"Kuat dan hebat, kau masih mengingat pertemuan pertama dengan kami kan " sahut chouji

"Yah tentu saja aku masih ingat, aku tidak mungkin melupakan hal itu. Dan juga aku tidak sekuat dan sehebat yang kalian kira, jika saja tanpa alat dan langkah seribu kita mungkin kita sudah tidak bernafas untuk saat ini " jawabku sambil menutup mataku.

Sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahku, aku jadi teringat saat saat pertemuan kami.

-Flash back-

Saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat hutan Konoha namun karena terlalu asik aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah telalu dalam masuk kedalam hutan.

Tak lama kemudian

 **"Goar..."**

Terdengar raungan keras dari balik pepohonan membuat burung-burung berterbangan. Sebenarnya aku sangat ketakutan waktu itu, namun sepertinya rasa penasaranku melebihi rasa takutku. Perlahan-lahan aku bergerak, meng'endap-endap dan bersembuyi di balik pohon.

Aku berhenti di salah satu pohon dan mulai mengintip dan mencari tau suara apakah yang kudengar tadi. dan foila aku menemukan mereka bertiga sedang di pojokkan oleh se'ekor beruang besar (Will Bear), mereka sangat ketakutan membuat mereka menutup matanya pasrah akan kematian yang akan segera menjemput mereka .

Melihat hal itu aku pun tidak tinggal diam. aku menmanggil pakaian betarungku lengkap dengan senjatanya. aku mengankat senjataku dan meletakkan nya di salah satu pohon tumbang. huf... mau bagaimana lagi, waktu itu aku belum kuat untuk mengangkat dan menembak secara bersamaan mengunakan mengunakan kedua tangan kecilku. Jadi aku memutuskan membuat pohon tumbang tersebut sebagai tempatku mengincar. Akh... sekarang aku merasa seperti pe'sniper handal yang ada di filem-filem yang sering aku tonton.

Aku mengeluarkan dan membuka sebuah kota hitam dari iventory milikku, dikotak itu terlihat Banyak sekali Benda berbentuk seperti baterai dengan berbagai warna. nama benda itu adalah Cord sebuah peluru buatan ayahku, berbentuk baterai yang berisi energi. Entahlah apa fungsinya tapi ayah berkata untuk menggunakan benda ini saat keadaan mendesak saja, seperti saat ini mungkin.

Aku mengambil sebuah **Crod** berwarna kuning lalu memasukanya pada senjataku, sebuah senapan canggih yang biasanya Dimiliki hero space troper sepertiku.

Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, walaupun terlihat seperti senjata space troper pada normalnya, tapi senjata ini telah mengalami banyak pembaruan yang dilakukan oleh ayahku, bahkan kekuatanya mampu melebihi tingkat Epik mungkin juga evolution kalau ditingkatkan lagi. sementara untuk legendary kurasa masih belum mampu, bahkan aku pernah melihat kabar mengenai senjata Rank legendary ini. (rank untuk senjata dibagi menjadi 4 yaitu: Normal, Epic, evolution, dan yang terahir legendary )

Mencarger dan mengicar yah... itu sedang kulakukan sekarang. perlahan-lahan muncul percikan-percikan listrik pada ujung senjataku menandakan energi sudah terisi penuh, bagaian yang kuincar adalah bagaian kepalanya, merupakan bagaian terlemah Beruang tersebut. yah... itulah yangku ketahui dari ayah.

Setelah kurasa pas, langsung melepaskan tembakan tersebut. Energi yang telah kumpulkan tadi meluncur Bagaikan laser dengan Kecepatan kilat kearah kearah kepalanya. Beruang tersebut meraung kesakitan dan ambruk saat energi laser menembus kulit tebalnya, tak lupa Keluar percikan-percikan listrik dari tubuhnya.

Aku sendiri tidak menyangkan bahwa laser dengan peluru **Crod** bisa membuat beruang besar itu lansung ambruk dalam sekali tembakan. Mati? kurasa tidak, beruang itu hanya pingsan lagi pula beruang itu mempunyai ketahanan yang cukup kuat.

Sesegera mungkin aku langsung berlari kearah mereka setelah memasukan kembali Kotak hitam kedalam iventoryku.

"Hei... kalian baik-baik saja " tanyaku kepada Mereka bertiga yang masih meringkuk dalam ketakutan.

"err... kenapa Tidak terasa sakit" ucap ino kecil heran karena cakaran beruang tersebut tidak kunjung mengenai dirinya

"apa mungkin kita sudah ada di surga" sahut chouji kecil

"errr... ino, chouji kurasa kita belum ada di surga" jawab shikamaru kecil yang sudah membuka matanya dan melihat kesekitar. Mata - menatap kearahku dan menemukan sang beruang sudah tergeletak pingsan di belakangku.

"lihat ad-" belum selesai dengan kalimatnya ucapan shikamaru kecil di potong oleh triakan ino kecil.

"eh... beruang itu jatuh! apa ia mati?" triak ino kecil melihat keadaan beruang yang aku serang tadi. yah... walau salah tafsir akan keadaan beruangnya sih.

"apa kau yang menyelamatkan kami ?" tanya shikamaru kecil

"yah... begitulah heheheehe " ucapku singkat sambil menggaruk-garuk pucuk kepalaku.

"ua... trima kasih kalau begitu er..." ucap ino bertrima kasih kepadaku

"naruto... namaku Naruto Ryuta"ucapku memperkenalkan diri

" umm... aku juga bertrima kasih naruto-san, perkenalkan namaku Akimchi Chouji "ucap chouji kecil sambil menjabat tanganku

" um salam kenal chouji " ucapku sambil sambil tersenyum kearah chouji

"ua... Aku juga mau kenalan dong, perk-" kali ini giliran perkataan ino yang di potong oleh shikamaru

"sudah bicara nanti saja, kita sepertinya mempunyai masalah disini" ucap shikamaru yang melihat sang Will Bear mulai bergerak.

"Apa kau punya rencana naruto-san " ucap chouji bertanya padaku

"rencana ya? kurasa ada " jawabku. jujur saja sebenarnya kalau disuruh untuk melawan beruang itu aku tidak sangup, Apa lagi dari dari jarak sedekat ini. Tapi kurasa aku mempunyai satu skill andalan untuk kondisi seperti ini.

"eh... benarkah itu Naruto san/kun, apa itu" Ucap shikamaru, chouji dan ino hampir besamaan

"Rencananya adalah... LARI " Triakku sambil Berlari kencang meninggal kan mereka bertiga yang masih terdiam disana. haahahha yah... inilah skill yang ku maksud! Skill **Langkah seribu**

"eh... tunguu Naruto" triak mereka bertiga berlari mengejarku

Dan begitulah, setelah saat itu kami mulai menjadi sahabat baik.

-Flash back end-

"tapi untuk kali ini aku sependapat dengan shikamaru Kelas A terlalu merepotkan untuku." lanjutku "benar kan Shika ?"

"yah... kali ini kau benar naruto " jawab shikamaru

"Yahh... Kalau naruto-kun sudah memutuskan Mau bagaimana lagi"

Dan yah.. ahirnya kami berempat berbicang-bincang sebentar melepas rasa rindu kami yang menumpuk karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, sambil bercanda ria menghabisakan waktu istirahat kami.

-tbc-

Haloo... semua apakah ada yang menunggu fic saya? maaf niih membuat kalian menunggu lama. jujur ada di duta banyak masalah jadi gini deh upnya jadi lama.

maaf untuk kualitas ficnya belum bisa saya tinkatkan. typo,ejaan dan tanda baca itu adalah masalah saya dan yang terbaru lagi adalah menghidupkan dialog. tapi saya akan berusaha kok untuk meningkatkan kemampuan saya.

Dan trima kasih kepada semua yang telah ngreview fic saya entah itu hanya sekedar lanjut atau saran dan kritik

Untuk yang bertanya tentang hero naruto heronya adalah Special Space trooper. disebut special karena hero naruto bisa menggunakan semua Gear dan senjatan hero Lain yang bertipe mesin/robot seperti heavy crasher, Reseacher, V-mechanic dan hero-hero sejenisnya

Sementara untuk akun gues yang Memberi kritik untuk saya, saya juga bertrima kasih mungkin anda benar jika tulisan saya memang cukup buruk dan saya akan memperbaikinya. tapi kalau untuk berhenti menulis kurasa tidak, Orang hebat tidak akan lansung menjadi hebat, semua itu butuh proses kawan. tak semua bisa langsung menjadi hebat.

Yah saya udah Review fic seperti yang ada sarankan yah walaupun mungkin masih ada typo yang belum saya temukan. Sepertinya kebiasan saya langsung up berdampak besar dengan cerita saya, saya akan usahakan untuk membaca ulang setiap kali akan up. sekali lagi trima kasih atas saranya

#Aquarius D Zhura Out


End file.
